User blog:SirLinkalot96/The Wall Ryder: Chapter One: Consequences
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone. You guys probably never thought I would write anything ever again. Well. You thought wrong haha. I decided to write a chapter that doesn't move the Greg Ryder Saga forward, but I decided to go back in time and write a one off or even a couple chapters based on Greg Ryder's time at his last boarding school before Bullworth Academy. This takes place when Greg is almost fourteen and roughly a few months before he was expelled from his previous school. And another thing: I usually write the Greg Ryder Saga from a first person perspective but now I'm going to try to write from third person to keep things from being monotonous. ' '* * * FEBRUARY 28th, 2005, SOMEWHERE IN NEW HAMPSHIRE. . . Westhaven Preparatory School, a place that thirteen year old Greg Ryder hates with a burning passion. Unfortunately since Greg has a tendency to "act up" and "lash out" in and out of school, his parents don't give him much of a choice over what school he wants to attend. To say that Greg was unhappy about having to return to Westhaven after getting an out of school suspension would be an understatement. Greg gazed out the tinted passengerside window of his mother's brand new PMP 600, which his stepfather, Todd, purchased for her. Thoughts were racing through his mind at a million miles an hour, as they usually do for Greg. He kept thinking about when Todd is finally gonna get up and leave his mother, just like every other paternal figure that entered his life at this point. "Will you please just say something? You've been silent since we left the apartment!" His mother pleaded him. They had both been fighting this morning over his situation at school, and Greg was still sour over the outcome. "I don't want to go back, Mom. I hate it there." Greg stated flatly with attitude in his voice, "Can't I just go back to public school?" "NO! The people you met in public school got you sent to prison for six months! I'll be damned if I ever get my son taken away from me again!" His mother snapped at him, "You are going to go to judicial council, and you will accept whatever punishment they give you! You have no idea how lucky you are that they're even giving you a chance to explain your side of the story, especially considering the magnitude of what you did!" Greg turned his head to his mother who was trying to focus on driving, following the GPS, and berating her son all at once. After she brought that up, Greg immediately went into defensive mode, "Hey, just because Frankie is the captain of the lacrosse team doesn't mean he can just mess with whoever he wants! I sure showed him, now didn't I?" "He also happens to be the headmaster's son! The only thing you showed him is that you're capable of breaking his nose!" His mother shot back angrily, "And what does that solve? Nothing! You sank to his level and now you have a whole mess to deal with once you get back to that school. You need to shut up, speak when you're spoken to, be honest about what happened, and don't lose your temper in the meeting." Greg hung his head in silence. "She's right," he thought while rubbing his healing knuckles, "But if Frankie and his idiot friends try to screw with me again, I'm gonna make him wish I never came to his school and daddy won't be able to keep me from putting him in the hospital. I'll show that pretty boy what the streets of Los Santos taught me." Even though Greg's family is affluent, it wasn't always sunshines and rainbows. Before Todd entered the picture, Greg and his mother were very poor and often struggled to get by. He had to put up with many of his mother's on-and-off boyfriends who were often abusive to Greg and his mother, but she stayed with them since they had money that they desperately needed. After riding in silence for about forty-five minutes, they pulled up to the front entrance of Westhaven Preparatory School, which sent Greg's heart into the pit of his stomach. "Look, I know this won't be fun, but it'll be like getting a needle. It might not be too pleasant, but it'll be over before you know it." His mom said warmly with a twinkle in her eye. She always had good advice to give him, no matter what crazy situation he found himself in. After getting his bag out of the trunk, Greg kissed his mother goodbye and watched her car disappear into the horizon. Greg spotted his dorm in the distance, and decided to drop his stuff off in his room before his judicial council meeting. Drawing a deep breath and exhaling, Greg said to himself, "Alright, Greg. Let's get this over with." He started walking at a brisk pace toward his dorm, hoping that his roommate left his window unlocked since he forgot his key. The snow was beginning to melt and the grass started to grow back, meaning that spring sports will begin soon. He walked over to Lake Hall, which was the dorm that Greg took residence in. His room was on the bottom floor, meaning that Greg could pop the screen and sneak through his window whenever he pleased. This is the reason Greg left his window unlocked just in case he locks himself out of his room, which happens a lot more than one would expect. Greg took a peek in through his window and saw that his roommate wasn't there, so he climbed in and shut the window behind him. He plopped his backpack down on the floor and picked up the key he left on his desk in his hasty exit after his suspension. Normally Greg wouldn't give a flying fuck what the dress code is, but since he needs to make a good impression on an audience that wants him to fail, he needs to look like he can show that he gives a shit, even though he really doesn't. Greg quickly put on his black sports jacket, white Oxford button down, blue striped tie, and tan slacks. He even combed his hair and brushed his teeth before leaving. Even though he knew the odds were against him, Greg was certain that they would have to listen to his side of the story, especially if they are giving him an opportunity like this to explain himself and receive his punishment. He walked out the door and made his way to the library, where his judicial council was about to take place. . . UNFINISHED. Category:Blog posts